The Dark Priestess Returns
by carrousel
Summary: Teluka Lake sends out one of its minions to do its dirty work, the dark priestess is reborn.


Long ago in the quiet, happy resort town of Silent Hill...  
  
The sun shone on a little girl's golden locks. She and her family were having a picnic on the sandy banks of Teluka Lake. Other families were at the park as well. It was a warm and peaceful day in Silent Hill.  
  
As that little, bouncing girl splashed in the lake, she noticed something floating in the reeds. She immediately went to show daddy what she had found.  
  
The parents of the little girl waded into the water and peered into the reeds. It was a small boat with an infant wrapped up in it. As the two gasped in shock, and the little girl cried out, eventually attracting quite a crowd.  
  
It was a baby, and the only hint to infant's identity was a cross around its neck and a birthmark. Wrapped in a few tattered blankets the baby was sound asleep- not a peep was heard from the child.  
  
As no one knew where the child had come from or to whom it belonged; the police were notified and the child was taken to the church.  
  
The child was introduced to Father Gregory by the family that had found the child in the reeds. The Father decided the child could stay at his house until more information could be attained.  
  
Mist floated and mixed with the fog. The air was crisp and cool, but near the shores it was muggy and too moist. A distant light shone from the lake. Nothing but little waves and ripples hit the shore. This produced quite a relaxing, melodic sound normally, but now it seemed almost menacing, mixed with too much silence. The sounds of the leaves in the trees were barely audible. And no birds were to be seen or heard.  
  
Silencio.  
  
A boat floated aimlessly in the lake. There were no oars, no motor. No one was in the boat at first look, but lying inside was a body. Blue, and almost dead looking, it was the body of a woman.  
  
Cold. Naked. Hard. Beneath her naked flesh, she could feel the wood of a boat.  
  
Thump. The boat hit the shore of Teluka Lake.  
  
The woman got up. Her body was sore and it ached. Taking a look at her surroundings, she was not in the least bit surprised. Silent Hill. Off the banks, near Vachss Road. She looked down upon her skin. It was discolored and odd.  
  
You still can't get it right can you? The woman's thoughts rang out on the lake. Using the flesh of others, I see. You could do better for me.  
  
She walked into the lake. As she did so, the lake seemed to reach up and swallow her. She walked out of the lake completely dry, with skin like that of a newborn baby. Fresh and radiant, her skin seemed pale, and eyes empty.  
  
A breeze blows and more, dense fog covers the area. The woman has vanished into the fog...  
  
The woman walked naked through the town.  
  
There are people here. I can feel it. Why are there people here?  
  
She walked directly to a house on Levin Street. Walking up to the steps, she soon found the house to be locked. Turning around, the woman searched the area with her eyes. She walked across the street and up rooted the mailbox. Taking the pole and using it as a shovel, the woman started to dig. It was not too long before a green metal box was unearthed. Inside was a pouch.  
  
The woman pulled the pouch out and headed up to the house once again. She reached into the small bag and pulled out a key. She unlocked the door and proceeded to enter. Inside the house was small and dusty. But it was a tidy house, and seemed to have been well lived in earlier days. It looked as if the place had been waiting for someone to return home.  
  
She immediately headed towards the bathroom. After a quick shower and such, she headed towards the bedroom. The door was jammed. Taking the rolling pin from the kitchen, she bashed off the door knob. The room was clean. No dust, yet seemingly unaltered. There were clothes laid out on the bed. A nightgown. It was off white with a ribbon and lace on the top. The woman put on some slippers and walked into the kitchen. There was no edible food in the refrigerator or in the cabinets.  
  
No food. How am I supposed to sustain myself without food?  
  
Wait- what's that smell?  
  
She looked around- it was coming from the oven. Opening it up, she came face to face with a kettle. Opening it up, the smell filled the entire house. It smelled like spice. Dipping her finger into the "food" she discovered it was chili. She took out a bowl and spoon from the cabinet. She ate the chili and then went to bed.  
  
She slept for 14 hours. It was dark when she woke up.  
  
She felt full, she felt human.  
  
When will I come to find out why I've been called? All of this waiting, it's pleasing and I might not want to let go of it when the time comes.  
  
Opening the door and entering the rest of the house, it was clean like a maid had been there. The kitchen was restocked with food as well.  
  
I should take advantage of this resting time. I will need to be prepared.  
  
In the dresser there had been more clothes. She found a crisp plain shirt and some Dockers.  
  
What will my first move be? What have I been called back for?  
  
She walked out of the house and strolled down the street. A split dog was chasing after something.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
The woman followed the dog down the street and into an alley. The dog went into a partially open garage. She ducked under the door and followed the dog. In the rear of the garage was a dead body. It was torn up pretty bad, and was already rotting.  
  
Strange, why would a dog be running off to this place when there is nothing here but a corpse?  
  
She leaned over to examine the body. Nothing unusual. Looking around the garage, she noticed unusual amounts of paint. Cans were filling shelves and stacked up everywhere. The boxes off to the sides were also filled with paint cans.  
  
CRASH!  
  
The dog had knocked down a stack of the cans. They all flew everywhere, yet no paint was spilled.  
  
Empty  
  
All of the cans were empty. The woman casually knocked other rows over, finding that these too had been empty.  
  
She tried getting into the house, but the door was jammed. So she turned around and left.  
  
After walking around for hours, she came to something unusual. There was music coming from behind a fence. Loud, sad music. She couldn't find a way into the yard, and the sides were also blocked by other properties. The woman decided that her next goal was to find a way into that house. 


End file.
